kuramas sister hieis lost love chapter 1
by nekoshadowluna
Summary: here again


Chapter 1 Meeting all over again do you still care for me?....

~ talking

' thinking

" talking to someone in there head

^^ means new POV

A young girl walked out of the house her hair blowing in the wind she locked the door and headed out to school ~man i hate skirts why do i have to wear them god~ ~hey!!! ika!!!!!~ the girl known as ika looked up to see her friend eporita waving and running to her she was always the happy go lucky girl she hug ika and smiled ~ your brother isn't here today?~ ~nope he went to visit mom today i said i would pick up his work form him in class today plus why do you want to know are you finally going to tell him that your in love with him?~ eporitas face went red she stopped walking and glared at her ~what do you mean! i don't like him!~ ika stopped walking and turned and smirked at her ~sure you don't your face tells it all your blushing like crazy you know~ ika turned at started walking again eporita ran to her and walked with her ~so you know what we have to do today right?~ ~no i don't know what we have to do today all i know is that there is a math test today~ ~we have to get you a boyfriend~ ika turned at glared at her ~no i don't want one i told you I'll get one when i want one~ eporita looked at her ~but ika you need one you cant just live your life thinking that that guy will come back for you i mean sure he gave you that necklace and told you that you would understand when your older but face it hes not coming back for you.~ ika turned away and looked down she sighed not saying a word to eporita 'maybe shes right maybe he isn't going to come back to me maybe it is time i move on...maybe...' ika was to deep in her thoughts she didn't see eporita waving a hand in from of her face. ~hello anybody in there hello!~ ika snapped out of her thoughts she looked around seeing that they were at school she looked at eporita ~sorry~ ~its okay sorry about what i said earlier~ ~no its okay maybe your right come on we better get to class i don't want to run into your fan boys~ eporita giggled ~there half your as well you know~ ika growled ~yea i know~ they walked into the school and went into class ika sat down eporita sat behind her. ~hey you want to go to the mall after school?~ ~sure i need to go to the store and get some stuff anyway~ the kids all came in and the teacher did as well the day went on by slow till ika cell started to go off in her bag she grabbed it she got up and walked out of class the teacher didn't mind guessing to was the doctor calling to tell her something about her mother. Ika walked back in and grabbed her stuff she walked over the teacher and said something she walked passed eporita and dropped a note on her desk. ika walked out of the school and into the forest she sighed. ^Eporitas point of view^ ikas cell went off in class she got up to go see who it was i wasn't really listening to the teacher i was to busy thinking about were suichi was. ika came back a few min later she grabbed her stuff she told the teacher something then walked by me dropping a note on my desk she then walked out i grabbed the note and opened it

Note

~hey sorry the doctor just called i have to go see my mom sorry I'll have to take a rain check on that mall trip will you get me and suichi the homework we miss thanks i owe you one~

Love Ika

eporita sighed 'damn right you owe me one ika but that's okay' i went back to what the teacher was saying.

^ikas pov^ ika walked in the forest till she heard voices one was her brother the others she didn't know ~this better be good kurama! you took me out of class!~ she walked into the clearing to find my brother. kurama smiled at me ~hello sister im sorry i had to do that i would like you to meet some people~ ika turned and looked at a big ugly guy ~this is goki~ goki smiled ~hey can i eat her soul? she looks good~ ika glared at him ~I'll kill you before you can even get near me!~ goki stepped back kurama pointed to another person ika turned and gasped it was the same man she had met years ago ~this is hiei ika~ ~hi~ ~hn~ ika looked back at her brother ~you went stealing again didn't you~ ~yes hiei took the sword of shadow's i have the Forlorn hope and goki has the orb of baast.~ ika nodded yea i know the sword of shadows can turn human in to mindless demons the orb can steel souls and the mirror can grant any wish~ goki smiled ~i like her shes like a book she knows allot of stuff~ ika rolled her eyes ~baka~ kurama turned to goki and hiei ~ and now im afraid i have to leave~ hiei got a pissed off look ~WHAT YOUR LEAVENING KURAMA~ ika looked over at hiei goki walked over to kurama ~then give us back the mirror ~im afraid i cant do that just yet~ goki made a move to punch kurama ika was about to punch goki. but goki stopped hearing a voice everyone turned to find a guy with slick black hair he was dressed in green, ~well it wasn't hard to find you guys.~ Ika blinked at looked at him ~who are you?!~ the guy grinned ~names yusuke spirit detective~ hiei blinked ~one of Koenmas fools his spirit energy isn't even that strong.~ kurama turned and started to walk away ika turned and followed ~hiei growled ~wait kurama you cant leave now!~ hiei jumped into the air and disapered. Ika looked at her brother she looked down she kept walking, ika walked into walked into kurama thanks to him stopping. ~hey kurama~ she walked out in front of him, She looked at him kurama was staring at something or someone, she turned to find hiei in there way ~oh~ ~kurama your not leaving with that mirror hand it over!~ ~sorry but i need it for something~ kurama walked passed him dissapering into the forest. ika sighed ~you know your not going to get it back till hes done with it sorry~ hiei glared at her and walked towed her with the sword in hand. Ika walked backward till her back hit a tree hiei got close to her face, ika's face went red ~umm...can i help you?~ hiei smirked ~you still smell like cherry blossoms~ ~huh?~ hiei kissed her, making her gasp he took this time to slip his tongue into her mouth tastesing her sweet taste again she still tasted like strawberry's to him. hiei stopped and looked at her he then dissapered, ika stood there blinking it started to rain she looked up at the rain she smiled a little she ran home.

it had been about a day ika was in the kitchen she was wearing jeans and a tank top she had just go done cleaning and she had done some shopping now all she had to do was make dinner. ika was busy cooking dinner when she heard the front door open~im in the kitchen brother!~ ~and what are you cooking to night?~ ika smiled hearing her brothers voice ~sushi, rice balls, and rice hope that's okay~ ika looked up from cooking dinner kurama smiled at his sister ~that sounds nice thank you.~ yusuke walked in ~so this is your sister huh~ ika glared at yusuke ~KURAMA WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!!!~ kurama smiled ~i wanted to talk to him and maybe you can help him with his wounds he got beat bad by goki but he beat him is that all right with you?~ ika sighed ~that's fine you still should of called a head of time thank you~ kurama smiled ~make your self at home dinner will be ready in a min~ yusuke nodded he sat down. ika put the rice balls she made on to plates she put them on the table along with the sushi she put the rice into bowls putting a bowl in front of yusuke kurama sat down as did ika. yusuke looked from ika and kurama ~so you to are brother and sister you both look alike~ ~yes were twins im a few mouth old then my sister but she will be 15 in a few for mouths~ ika took a bite of her rice ball, yusuke smiled and looked at ika ~i can see why you say she's your twins she's the female self of you~ ika glared at him yusuke put his hands up in defense ~hey sorry im just saying heehee...~ yusuke looked down at the food, ~hey this looks good~ kurama ate some of his sushi ~yes my sisters cook is really good~ika looked at her brother ~so your saying my cooking isn't that good~ kurama smiled ~im im saying its really good its better then mine.~ yusuke took a bite of a rice ball ~this is great!~ ika blushed ~thank you.~when they were done ika cleaned the table, she started on the dished till her brother stopped her ~no let me you help yusuke~ ika sighed she started bandaging yusuke and putting cream on his cuts after every thing was done kurama looked at yusuke ~i ask that you give me three days with the Forlorn Hope then i will give it back to you~ ~alright~ I'll do it. I'll see you in 3 days I'll meet you somewhere~ ~the hospital~ yusuke got up kurama walked him to the door yusuke left, kurama watched him go from the door. ika walked over to her brother ~are you sure its okay to trust him?~ kurama smiled at his sister ~yes~ he turned and when back in side ika looked up at the trees the wind blow making her hair go every which way she smiled at the trees ~good night~ she turned and walked inside getting ready for bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Hey ika here along with eporita well heres the next chapter take it away eporita!~

eporita: thanks it okay the next one is creepy but that's okay i get to see suichi again and i get a...KISS FROM HIM!!! WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!~

ika: heehee well as you can see eporita is blushing like crazy and freaking out well moving on eporita gets a date with my brother my mother gets better and i get kidnapped what!!!....so next time on yu yu hakusho!-hiei's third eye eporitas date and...ikas kidnapped WHAT!!! that's not cool! stayed tuned!!!~

Kurama's sister and hiei's lost love Capter 2: Eporita's date hiei's third eye and ikas been kidnapped WHAT!


End file.
